This Bitter Darkness
by I'mjustmeforever
Summary: Charlotte Watsford: Sad proof that many times the sweetest people can be corrupted by fear and arrogants, only to turn back to their sweet self when it's too late to take back their mistakes. Read on to find out what tragedy happened to Charlotte after being stripped of her powers. This is her story and plot to revenge. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

My eyes flashed open, to the bitter darkness of the cold room I was confined to. And yet the memory still refused to leave my head.

_"I'm not crazy! There are mermaid there are mermaids I'm not crazy!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. _

_"Get the sadator" A man said ignoring my protests as the two bulky men tightly held my arms and legs as they handcuffed my cut hands. _

_"Let me go! Why won't you believe me!" I shouted in protest tears flooding from my eyes as I struggled to break free. _

_"We are helping you maam" He said. _

_"Mom how could you betray me like this!" _

_"I'm sorry sweetie but it's for your own good you need help" Was her only reply._

_"I'm telling the truth please believe me I'm not mentally ill! I will have my revenge I will!"_

My name is Charlotte Watsford. And I am considered mentally unstable. But I'm telling the truth honest. There are mermaids, I was one, until it was taken me, practically stripped from my cold dead hands. All thanks to the other mermaids, they wouldn't accept me I knew that but I tried. No one believed me now. But it's true and I will get my revenge. Maybe not today or for years but in this lifetime or the next I will get my revenge.

I let out a deep despaired sigh. I curled tighter up into a ball as I heard the moaning and screaming from the other rooms. But that was life in a mental hospital and even though it had been 6 months I still wasn't used to the eery sounds and the cold dark rooms. This bitter darkness I'm forced to live in. Everyone I knew had turned against me. And now I was forever alone. This bitter darkness I call hell.


	2. Chapter 2

**Extra! Extra! Read all about it!**

**Breaking news**

**Patient Charlotte Watsford has escaped from the home for the mentally insane. She is very dangerous there is risk of death, she is a blood thirsty killer! Out seeking revenge for the so called "mermaids" who ruined her life. Charlotte was emitted almost two years ago for claiming there were mermaids and that she was one as well until three evil mermaids took her powers away. She swore revenge before being hauled away. four days ago she was found missing with a sign left on her cell wall in blood saying, ****_I will make life hell for the mermaids I will have my revenge!_**

**Worried mother Annette Watsford said in an interview, ****_"I'm so scared I can't believe my daughter is like this she used to be so gentle and nice, I don't know what happened to make her become this way, I hope we can find her before anything bad happens." _****Charlotte has still not been found nor any clues as to where she is, whoever she is after for revenge are in big trouble. Charlotte has red hair and amber eyes, is 5'10 and age 18. If you see her please call 911 or 555-insane!**

A/N: This is a preview sneak peek for this story, at first it was just a one-shot but since people wanted me to continue I decided too. It's all about Charlotte's revenge and making life hell for the girls. I know this is somewhat a cliche idea on fanfic but I really liked the idea of it. R&R! Thanks will update soon!


	3. Chapter 3

Cleo's POV

"And she's super nice" I said as I sat at the cafe named after one of my best friends. We were telling Bella more about Emma since she would be returning soon from her world tour vacation. I have to admit I envy her a little, if only my parents were that rich, but their idea of fun is camping out eating tin spaghetti, ick! I find it's easiest just to avoid my family altogether these days, especially with my little secret becoming more and more risky to exposure. Just then Rikki came and sat down.

"Three fruity twists!" She said setting them down on the table. Even though the couple had broken up, Rikki decided to still work at the cafe, much to Sophie's dismay. She needed the money and she could still be cordial with Zane, despite his constant attempts to win her heart...again. I never really liked the idea of them together in the first place even though they were perfect for each other. I could never figure out why it didn't fit right for me, but I guess it never would. But that didn't matter now since they weren't together and for some reason it gave me satisfaction. "Still rambling on about Em?" She grinned.

"Well since we've just mentioned her today there's lots to fill her in on" I replied. I hoped neither one of them would be mad we didn't mention them sooner. I didn't fully know what was happening in Emma's world right now as we seldom talked. At first we talked on the phone everyday, then a week, then two, and when we met Bella, it became once or twice a month, now we scarcely even texted. Even her status updates were short and vague, and many new friends had shown up on her list. I hoped everything was okay.

"So when is she coming?" Bella asked.

"Today!" I replied happily. "I can't wait to see her again, we kinda lost touch but just a couple days ago she said she was coming back!"

"Aren't you a little worried? I mean she's been cruising around the world, her parents are bound to have found out her secret" The always wary Rikki stated. While I liked to look at world through rose colored glasses, she did have a point. But Emma had been keeping the secret for years, I'm sure everything is fine. Little did I know, it was just the opposite.

"Emma!?" Rikki exclaimed out of nowhere and pointed. I turned around to see a beaten up Emma limp into the cafe, looking awful. Clothes torn, hair ratty, she'd lost a lot of weight and had two black eyes and a bloody nose and was black and blue all over.

"Emma what happened?" I asked worriedly.

She looked up but seemed barely conscious. "I couldn't stop them. I tried but I couldn't" She said weakly.

"Who?" Rikki and I answered in unison.

"My parents."

**A/n: Sorry been on HIATUS for a while but here you go enjoy read and review!**


End file.
